The Mixed Tape
by Jessabella
Summary: Sora is now settled, going through her last 2 years of high school along with her boyfriend Taichi and her best friend Mimi. But what happens when your old love came back and changes everything?SORATO! R&R PLEASE!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon and its characters. If I did I would be rich and I won't bother writing this fiction. Quotes and songs are not mine. Some of the characters/or quotes that will be introduced/written at later chapters are however, mine.

**Summary**: Enter the story of two teenagers and their unforgotten love that happened years ago, rekindle and somehow finding each other by the powers of fate. SORATO

**A/N: **Please bare with me as you read the first few chapters with Sora paired with Taichi. I'm really grateful for all those who read this story and I hope to hear from you!

**The Mixed Tape**

**Written By: Jessabella**

**Chapter 1**

-

-

-

-

-

**I wish you well and so I take my leave,  
I Pray you know me when we meet again. **

**-William Shakespeare**

"No don't go! You said you will never leave me! You promised!"

"I have to. I have no choice! I promise you I will see you again" He held her close to him and tears suddenly fell on their eyes.

"You always promise, but you never do it... why can't you just stay?!" she whisperedly cried.

"I'm sorry…"

And with those last words he left and never look back to see his love one last time.

"Never lose my love…" she said and turned back the other way to cry her heart out in the falling rain.

* * *

It has been six years from now that I, Sora Takenouchi grew up as a fine young woman. I'm now entering my Junior year of high school at Lake View High.

My incident with him six years before was nothing, but a mere illusion in my head. This year I want everything to be perfect and everything in the right place since I'll be applying for colleges this year.

Right now, I'm patiently waiting for my friend Mimi Tachikawa to pick me up and head to school together.

Bet you ain't never seen (hey!)

Chicks ridin this clean (hey!)

Louis Vitton seats (oh, oh, oh!)

We do it deadly

That's how we keep it poppin (hey!)

Make sure the bass knockin (hey!)

So when you see us ridin (oh, oh, oh!)

We call it Show Stoppin

"Hey Sora!" Mimi greeted happily turning down the volume of her radio. She was wearing a pink polo top with a denim skirt, black leggings and pink ballet flats. Nice choice for a first day of school outfit, while I was only wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, jeans and black converse.

"Hey Meems, nice outfit, ready for a new year?" I asked getting into the black Bentley car she so adorably love.

"Hey, don't slam the door too hard! And no I'm not exactly looking forward to the new school year; I rather spend my days shopping." She replied checking her reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Whatever, let's just go before we're late for school!" I laughed.

* * *

Ahhhh, the sweet smell of school….NOT! There's nothing sweeter than school, because everything looked the identical from the plain brick wall only decorated during school events, the plain white ramparts with art posters and the same glossy floors that only gets dirty. Yup this is school where we spend most of our lives trap inside.

"Eww, that's the worst clothing design ever!" exclaimed Mimi as she looked at the fashion designs posted up at the art area. "Anyways where's everyone?"

"I don't know they're probably at the cafeteria since Tai likes to go there so much and that's the only place that's actually amusing to be in." I said.

As Mimi and I walked through the hallway, the sound of running shoes can be heard in the distant.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed someone as he ran past Mimi and I in a tremendous hurry. I caught a hint of blond hair, wearing a black polo shirt and jeans. I couldn't make out the facial features since he was running so fast. Then as if on cue a flock of girls followed through screaming like complete idiots.

"What was that about?" I asked hesitant of what just happened.

"Don't know and I don't ever want to know, come on are you really going to stand there and ponder or finally see our friends?!" Mimi said forgetting about what we had seen.

* * *

The Café, as always was crowded with students waiting for the first bell to ring or a student who gets free periods that comes to school early. The Cafeteria is same as always, the smell of fresh baked muffins for breakfast As soon as we got to the Cafeteria, it was already packed with students lining up to get breakfast. Of course Taichi was one of them.

"Oh my gosh! It's good to see you Kari." I exclaimed enveloping Kari into a hug.

"It's nice to see both of you too. We missed you and where is my present?" Kari asked curiosly, eyeing my bag for hints that we had bought her something in Hawaii.

That's right! Mimi and I spent our summer vacation in Hawaii, enjoying the beautiful beaches, relaxing, and of course as what Mimi recalled "Boy hunting". Trust me I don't know what she was talking about too.

"If you come over after school, I'll show you." I giggled.

"Oh my gosh Kari, you have to see what Sora bought in Hawaii. It's gorgeous!" Mimi squealed. Trust her to be the fashionista in our group. Whenever you need a fashion advice, turn to Mimi to know everything. I also love her for her bubbly personality. She's always laughing even if your joke isn't funny at all. I guess that's what makes her unique.

"Hey Sora, I missed you! Leaving me here all alone in Japan!" Tai said beaming with happiness as he saw me. Tai has this poofy hair that's bigger than his own head. Sadly to say I have to deal with it everyday since he's my trustful boyfriend…Yes, he and I are together now after knowing each other for so long. You see, if Ishida really love me he wouldn't leave me, but Tai is always there for me; especially when Ishida left me. He stayed with me and let me cry on his shoulder…you know what I mean?

"I missed you too Tai. To pay you back, why don't we go out tonight?"

"Sounds great! Pick you up at7?"

I nodded and turned my attention at the commotion building up.

"Okay, is it me or the school's gone berserk over the summer?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, what IS going on? Like this morning Sora got run over with a horde of girls in the art wing." Mimi recalled.

"The madness of this school is seriously driving me nuts." Taichi said putting and arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I heard Principal Sasaki say that we have a new student, and that he isn't just a student he's famous or something like that. So put this together, a famous person plus the school equals a whole chaos." Kari explained.

"Who could it possibly be? I mean our school is not that popular for a famous person to go here…unless…" I said, mumbling the last few words. I pondered over my thoughts and I know he won't go here. This is not the place for him…no for the both of us. I mean after he got big, he's so…so…big. Ugh, I can't even make up a word for him.

I chewed on my nails until Mimi spoke again. "No, no, no, no way! Sora look."

I averted my gaze from my nails to where Mimi was pointing and surely there was the infamous Yamato Ishida standing at the Starbuck's kiosk ordering himself a vanilla latte (trust me I don't know how I knew this, but it is his favorite Starbuck's drink). The horde of girls around him and a security guard trying to push the girls away. He must've felt my stare and turn towards my direction. I looked away and pretended nothing had happened.

* * *

** END OF CHAPTER **

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but work and school are in the way. If I get enough review for chapters I will update!

**Song is by Danity Kane titled Showstopper **


End file.
